


Thor...

by TerresDeBrume



Series: The Crowthis-Induced MiniVerse [4]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Failed to dodge the dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor...

Art by [Crowthis](http://crowthis.tumblr.com).

 

“… I’ve been tricked again, right?” Thor sighs as he watches the lady step out of the bus, thus abandoning her Chihuahuah on his lap.

“Honestly, Thor, you grew up with  _me_. I’d expect you to feel it when someone tries to trick you by now!”

“But she sounded sincere! And the dog  _is_  cute. I think I’m going to keep it.”

“Oh lord.” Loki thinks, and he warns: “I am  _not_  walking that miniature out. Ever. I have a little something called self respect and I’d like to keep it, thank you.”

“You’ll have to make sure Fenris doesn’t eat it though.”

“Please. Like he’d go for something that’s all bones.”

“Psshh, don’t listen to him Dog,” Thor scoffs as he bends over his new acquisition, a smile tugging at his lips. “He growls a lot but he doesn’t really bite once you know him. I’m sure you’re going to be great friends… what do you say, Dog?”

“… I’m going to pretend I don’t know you now, Thor.”


End file.
